It's Prank Time
by Miss Hyuuga
Summary: The 4th great war is over and everyone is returning home. On the way, Tenten decides to prank Neji. But takes it too far and discovers Neji's secret.


Hey, hey. Yeah, so here is a one shot I wrote at school while I was supposed to study, but being as naughty as I am, I didn't. Hope you enjoy it.

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own this story.

* * *

[It's the end of the war and everyone is heading back home. Everyone survived, except a few people we don't know.]

"Hey, guys, I have an idea." Tenten said suddenly, startling the others.

"What do you have in mind?" Ino asked, as she, Chouji and Shikamaru stopped walking.

"I haven't seen Neji since the beginning of the war; so it has been a while since I pranked him. I was thinking that when we go back, I will hide somewhere and you will tell Neji that… you know… I didn't make it…" she replied.

"What? Are you mad?! We can't do that." Chouji shouted.

"Maybe we can…" Ino said slowly with an evil smirk. "You on, Tenten. I will do it."

"Troublesome." Was all that Shikamaru said.

"Thanks guys, and please make it sound real. I want to see his facial expressions." Tenten said with a small giggle.

"Hey, guys! Wait up!" Ino shouted to Neji and Hinata, who were busy talking to Sakura and Lee.

"Hey, it's nice to see you again." Sakura cried as she hugged Ino.

"Yeah it is… Ano… wasn't Tenten also in your group?" Hinata asked as she looked for her.

"Yeah… she was…" Ino slowly murmured.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, looking worried.

"Well… ano..." Ino started.

"Where is Tenten?" Neji asked sternly. Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino all looked down.

"She didn't… make it." Ino whispered, causing Hinata and Sakura to gasp with horror, tears filling their eyes.

"Don't lie Ino, it can't be!" Sakura yelled as her tears raced down her bruised cheeks.

"I am sorry…" Ino uttered.

"Excuse me." Neji said before he turned around and went off into the village.

Tenten, watching all this, smirked. As soon as Neji was out of range, she jumped off the building, shocking everyone.

"Sorry, guys. It was a prank to get Neji. I'm sorry if I hurt any of you guys." Tenten said sincerely.

"You idiot! You such a sadist." Sakura cried as she and Hinata embraced Tenten tightly

"Tenten, I glad you are alive and still have your youthful spirit!" Lee shouted after his youthful mind had processed what had happen.

"Well, I better find Neji before he does something stupid. I think he is gone to the training grounds." She shouted as she began running into the village.

As she got closer to him, she slowed down and disguised her chakra. She got closer and hid in a tree observing him. He was staring at the board she would practise her aim on, while twirling a kunai in his hand.

It was quiet for a few minutes, until she heard a small sob. She was shocked beyond belief. The Hyuuga Neji, Mr-you-can't-change-your-destiny, was crying.

Feeling bad, Tenten decided to go down and explain herself. Just as she was about to walk to him, she heard him speak.

"So, this is it? You left without saying bye." He murmured as he threw the kunai at the board. "I should've followed my instinct and told you how I felt before we left. I should've told you that… I… love you…" it was hard for him to admit it to himself, but now that she was gone, he has to say it, acknowledge the fact that he did.

Hearing this, Tenten stopped dead in her tracks, flabbergasted by what she heard. She never knew that he felt like this about her; however she was worried if she felt the same.

Stepping backwards, she accidently stepped on a dry leaf, crushing it on impact. The sudden noise had caught Neji's attention and caused him to turn around.

"Tenten, is that really you?" he asked, looking half shocked and half confused.

"Uh, hey there, Neji." She said while flashing her goofy smile.

"You are alive? I thought you were…" he stopped to quickly wipe away his dry tear stains.

"Sorry, Neji. I shouldn't have done this."

"What do you mean?" he asked, still confused.

"It was a prank… sorry." She whispered.

"Tenten, why did you?" he asked, anger present in his voice.

"I missed pranking you, so I thought…"

"Lame excuse… how long have you been there?" he asked, after realizing she could have heard him.

"Uh… long enough…" she replied.

"Long enough for what?" he blurted out quickly.

"Err… ano to hear what you said." She whispered with a flustered face.

Hearing this, Neji's eyes widened. For once in his life, he was not able to maintain his cool posture. Feeling embarrassed, he turned around without saying anything.

'Now what do I do? I am an idiot. One moment of weakness has cost me a lot.' He thought to himself.

"Neji?"

"Yeah?"

"The feeling is mutual." She confessed. Hearing this, he turned around immediately, to see that he was face to face with her. They were so close, that she could see the faint blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Really? Do you mean it?" he asked quietly, afraid of rejection.

"Yep, every single word." She murmured before she stood up on her toes and kissed him.

* * *

W

Wow, so there it is. If there are any mistakes, please forgive me.

Reviews please :)


End file.
